Star Trek: The Original Series
Star Trek: The Orginal Series (oorspronkelijk genaamd Star Trek) was de eerste Star Trek serie. De allereerste aflevering werd uitgezonden op 8 september 1966 door NBC. De serie werd gecreërd door Gene Roddenberry. Samenvatting “Ruimte, de laatste grens. Dit zijn de reizen van het sterrenschip “Enterprise”. Haar vijfjarige missie: het verkennen van vreemde nieuwe werelden, het opzoeken van nieuw leven en nieuwe beschavingen, durven te gaan waar geen mens ooit gegaan is.” Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship ''Enterprise. Its five-year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before.'' Cast * William Shatner als Captain James T. Kirk * Leonard Nimoy als Commander Spock * DeForest Kelley als Dr. Leonard McCoy * James Doohan als Lt. Commander Montgomery Scott * George Takei als Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu * Walter Koenig als Ensign Pavel Chekov * Nichelle Nichols als Lieutenant Uhura Productie staf * Gene Roddenberry - Schepper, Uitvoerend producent * Gene L. Coon - Schrijver/Producent * Walter "Matt" Jefferies - Ontwikkelings Regisseur * Robert Justman - Producent, Samenwerkend Producent, Mede-Producent * D.C. Fontana - Schrijver, Script Adviseur * John D. F. Black - Samenwerkend Producent, Verhaal Bewerker * John Meredyth Lucas - Schrijver/Producent, Regisseur * Fred Freiberger - Producent Afleveringen Eerste pilot * The Cage Seizoen 1 TOS Seizoen 1, 29 afleveringen: # Where No Man Has Gone Before # The Corbomite Maneuver # Mudd's Women # The Enemy Within # The Man Trap # The Naked Time # Charlie X # Balance of Terror # What Are Little Girls Made Of? # Dagger of the Mind # Miri # The Conscience of the King # The Galileo Seven # Court Martial # The Menagerie, Deel I # The Menagerie, Deel II # Shore Leave # The Squire of Gothos # Arena # The Alternative Factor # Tomorrow is Yesterday # The Return of the Archons # A Taste of Armageddon # Space Seed # This Side of Paradise # The Devil in the Dark # Errand of Mercy # The City on the Edge of Forever # Operation -- Annihilate! Seizoen 2 TOS Seizoen 2, 26 afleveringen: # Catspaw # Metamorphosis # Friday's Child # Who Mourns for Adonais? # Amok Time # The Doomsday Machine # Wolf in the Fold # The Changeling # The Apple # Mirror, Mirror # The Deadly Years # I, Mudd # The Trouble with Tribbles # Bread and Circuses # Journey to Babel # A Private Little War # The Gamesters of Triskelion # Obsession # The Immunity Syndrome # A Piece of the Action # By Any Other Name # Return to Tomorrow # Patterns of Force # The Ultimate Computer # The Omega Glory # Assignment: Earth Seizoen 3 TOS Seizoen 3, 24 afleveringen: # Spectre of the Gun # Elaan of Troyius # The Paradise Syndrome # The Enterprise Incident # And the Children Shall Lead # Spock's Brain # Is There in Truth No Beauty? # The Empath # The Tholian Web # For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky # Day of the Dove # Plato's Stepchildren # Wink of an Eye # That Which Survives # Let That Be Your Last Battlefield # Whom Gods Destroy # The Mark of Gideon # The Lights of Zetar # The Cloud Minders # The Way to Eden # Requiem for Methuselah # The Savage Curtain # All Our Yesterdays # Turnabout Intruder Achtergrond informatie ACHTERGROND INFORMATIE Gerelateerde onderwerpen *TOS Seizoen 1 gast karakters *TOS Seizoen 2 gast karakters *TOS Seizoen 3 gast karakters *TOS terugkerende karakters *TOS terugkerende karakter optredens *TOS regisseurs *Vaste karakter crossover optredens en: Star_Trek:_The_Original_Series de: Star_Trek:_The_Original_Series